A Difference in Meanings
by Icka M. Chif
Summary: Sometimes what is said is not what is meant.


"What they say" (What they mean.) Yes, we are trying to break your brain.  
  
A Differences in Meanings.  
by Icka! M. Chif  
  
"Saguru? Saguru, is that you?" The blond woman called in English as she paused in front of a outdoor café. (Long time, no see.)  
  
Hakuba looked up from the reports he was reading in surprise. "Aunt Chris? I thought you were still in the States." (Quite.)  
  
"Ah, you know me." She laughed. "Always here or there." (You haven't changed a bit.)  
  
"Too true." He acknowledged. "Please, care to sit down and join me for afternoon tea?" (Indeed. Understand that the attempt on your life with the holy water, crucifix, garlic and wooden spoon failed.)  
  
"Hmm, you and your afternoon tea." She grinned, lightly teasing the British Detective as she sat down. "I suppose you're having scones as well?" (Wooden spoon? I missed that one.)  
  
"Finger sandwiches today." He admitted, moving some of his files out of her way so that she would have more room to relax in. (They couldn't find a steak knife and the silver was out being polished.)  
  
She laughed, delighted by his honesty as a waiter paused by their table to give her a cup for tea. She waved off his offer of an order. "Late night?" (Still playing the Detective?)  
  
"Always." He snorted, taking the teapot resting on their table and filling her cup.. "The glamorous life of a famous actress keeping you busy, Aunty?" (Of course. You still with the Organisation?)  
  
Chris nodded her thanks before sighing dramatically. "The cameras, the fans, they all want more. It's so hard to catch a break sometimes." (It's keeping me entertained.)  
  
"You love it." A small smile flitted across his face. (Yes, heard that you're quiet busy. Turning pedofile are we-?)  
  
She twinkled at him, lifting her cup to her lips. "Of course. How's your mother doing?" (Not quite. You're been keeping your ear to the grindstone, haven't you?)  
  
"Mum's doing fine. Although she'd love to hear from her favourite cousin occasionally." A pointed look accompanied the statement. (It keeps me entertained.)  
  
"Well, the next time you talk to you mother, you can tell her that her favourite cousin is doing well, hugs and kisses." Chris said loftily. (Touché)  
  
"She'll be glad to hear it." (I try.)  
  
"Speaking of which, how is your father doing?" She took a sip from her dainty cup, eyes crinkling in pleasure over the tea. (You succeed. You really should join us, you know. Your talents are being completely wasted being one of the white sheep of the family.)  
  
"Working hard, laughing loudly." Saguru shrugged. "The same as always." (I like my talents exactly where they are now, thank you.)  
  
"Still haven't caught the Kaitou Kid, have you?" She asked sympathetically. "I know you've been trying so hard to." (Pity, maybe we should recruit the Kid instead. Now there is an interesting character.)  
  
"One of these days." He said dismissive ly. "Don't tell me you're a fan of his." (I doubt he would sink that low.)  
  
"What to say?" She grinned becomingly. "He's charming." (Ooo, defensive about him, are we?)  
  
"Sort of like you?" He raised an eyebrow. "Flirt, Master of disguise, Trickster..." (No more so than you are about chasing after that small boy... Edogawa, I believe his name was?)  
  
"You're so sweet." She reached forward and lightly pinched his cheek, causing him to twitch. "I should find a part for you in one of my movies. You'd make a wonderful straight man." (And I found the perfect disguise too. Add a few years to your face, some glasses and no one would believe it's me. You really do have kind eyes, you know.)  
  
He chuckled, not just a little bit nervous. "I don't think I have the kind stage presence you're looking for." (I am disturbed beyond words.)  
  
"Few do." She lamented. (You're sweet.)  
  
Her cell phone beeped and she looked guilty as several of the waiters glared in her direction. Cell phones were forbidden in restaurants. "Oops." She ducked her head as she rose to leave. "Probably work calling. It was nice seeing you, Saguru." (One of your cousins on your mother's side is in town too. Keep a small eye out for her, will you?)  
  
He nodded, giving her a small wave. "Take care, Aunt Chris." (Right. Please forget to write.)  
  
She smiled at him before hurrying off to answer her insistently ringing phone. (My offer's open anyway. Family is always welcome.)  
  
Saguru held the pleasant expression on his face for a few seconds more before sighing and returning to his reading. Talking to relatives was always such a pain.  
  
-fin-  
  
Managed to get most the blondes related. Not all of them intentional. Wow. Just need to get Yukiko in there...   
  
Relationships in the fic:  
Chris is Vermouth, Vermouth was implying that she's disguising herself as Dr. Ariade.  
Hakuba's mom and Chris Vermouth are cousins.   
Hakuba's mom has a sister, Shiho's mother. So there fore Ai would be Saguru's cousin. (hence the 'small' joke)  
  
The idea of Hakuba's family being part of the Black Ops was one that has been in the waaaay back of our mind, hidden behind several other larger bunnies. The idea of him having a proper British tea and calling Vermouth 'Aunty' just set us into giggles and, well, here you go. Also had been joking last week that wouldn't it be funny if Ariade turned out to be the head of the Black Ops, just to surprise people? *grins*  
  
Have noticed that in our fics, Kaito and Saguru have developed kind of a friendly rivalry almost. Heckle each other to the other's face, then defend the other behind their backs.  
Heh. Turning it from a Shonen Sunday series to a Shonen Jump one... *laughs*  
  
Yes, there are some spoilers for 432 here, spot them if you can.  
  
And my computer keeps screaming 'Mortal Kombat!!!' in the background, so we're going away now. 


End file.
